The uses of capacitor charger systems are common wherever short, high current pulses are utilized. Examples of applications include power modulators, accelerators, light flashes, z-ray systems and so forth. When the capacitors are discharged partly or completely the high current is achieved. The stability of the current is directly dependent on the voltage that is fed by the capacitor charger system. A stable capacitor charger voltage will hence give a stable current from the pulsing system. Since it is normal to have high current spikes and sensitive electronics in the same system the regulation of the charging speed and end-voltage level is not easy to get precise. The stability of the complete regulation system is very much dependent on the precision of the measurement of the output voltage of the capacitor charger system. Normally the output voltage is measured via a resistive voltage divider and the origin of distortions is normally the high currents that are switched on and off in the capacitor charger module. These switch events are generating voltage distortions both relative the common ground and as real voltage variations at the output dependent on the cable inductance to the charged capacitor.